


It's Not Just A Stomach Ache One-Shots

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: It's Not Just A Stomach Ache Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Angst, Cancer, Cancer!Klaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Glee Club - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character(s), Possible Fluff, Sick!Klaine, Sickness, Small fluff, Stomach cancer, The Warblers - Freeform, mentions of child abuse, mentions of depression, one shots, sick!blaine, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: These are one-shots from the "It's Not Just a Stomach Ache" verse. They take place before, after, or during Blaine's journey through stomach cancer. I suggest you read that now finished story first before reading these or you will not know half of these characters.So, read that first, then come back to these. It's worth it I promise. If you have a request, leave it in the comments and I'll do them! Thank you and enjoy these one-shots.





	1. You Don't Need to Bother

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT BY Flvctvat_Nec_Mergitvr: -blaine gets a cold or something And nurse Damien is amazing/thinks it’s cancer and is panicked dad
> 
> So, I forgot to ask you if you wanted these in all seperate works, but I figure them being in this giant cluster fluff will be fine, so here is the first one! I have a ton or prompts, but if you can always leave me more in the comments and I will make sure to do them! Thank for reading the first story and leaving me the support, so I'm able to do these! Thank you and enjoy this one! More will be coming! I don't know how often these will be, but I promise more is to come and I will keep doing these until you guys get bored! Lol! Enjoy!

 

"Blaine, you need to go the nurse," Kurt orders, looking over to his boyfriend, who was sat beside him, poking at his lunch with a plastic fork.

  
Blaine didn't look well. He looked horrible in fact. His hair had grown back, given that it had been six months since he had been in the hospital, but it was messy and untamed. He didn't put a lot of gel in it anymore, but he didn't even bother to comb it this morning. His skin was pasty and pale again, and he had dark bags under his eyes. His lips were even a pale color. His hands were shaking slightly and he just looked bad. It made Kurt worry, the second he walked in the door, but he wrote it off, hoping Blaine would say something. By as the day progressed, he just looked worse.

  
"I'm fine," Blaine mumbles, setting his fork down, knowing damn well he wasn't going eat any of it.

  
"Blaine, you look sick. You need to go the nurse and call home," Kurt worries, sliding closer to his boyfriend and putting a hand to his forehead. He was burning to the touch.  
"I'm just tired," Blaine gives him a small, sick smile, pulling back from his boyfriend's touch.

  
"You're burning up."

  
"I am not," Blaine shrugs, looking down at his lap. "I feel fine," He shrugs.

  
"Then eat something. If you feel fine, then eat something," Kurt says crossing his arms over his chest. The other glee members were idly chatting with each other and ignoring the couple, much to Blaine's relief.

  
"Fine," he shrugs, grabbing his fork again with shaking fingers and stabbing a bit of lettuce onto his fork. Kurt cocks his head to the side. He wasn't going to eat it. There's no way.  
Blaine takes a deep breath and puts the piece of salad into his mouth, much to Kurt's surprise, his eyes widening. Blaine chews for a few seconds before, his jaw slows down. Kurt's small smile fades. Blaine smacks a hand over his mouth and climbs out from his seat, running out of the cafeteria.

  
"Told you so," Kurt mumbles, grabbing both their bags and hurrying out of the cafeteria to go after his boyfriend.

  
As expected, when Kurt enters the bathroom, he's greeted with the familiar sound of retching and the smell of bile.

  
"Blaine?" Kurt calls, setting their bags on the floor and opening up the first stall. Blaine was leaned over the toilet, puking his guts out, his fingers shaking and his chest heaving. Kurt sighs heavily. This was a familiar sight. He sighs, kneeling behind him and rubbing his back gently, his hands going up his shirt, knowing Blaine liked skin on skin contact. No matter how sticky his skin was.

  
When he's reserved to dry retching, he flushes down the toilet's contents and moves so he's tucked into Kurt's side, allowing him to rub his shoulder and back carefully.

  
"You need to go to the nurse," Kurt whispers, tearing off a piece of toilet paper from the roll and using it to wipe at Blaine's mouth, then his forehead. Blaine nods into his chest, nuzzling his nose against his jacket.

  
"Okay," He nods, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

  
"Shh, it's okay," Kurt comforts, holding him close to his chest.

  
People got sick all the time, right?

  
"Come on, Baby." Kurt pushes himself to his feet and holds his hands out. Blaine happily takes them, leaning heavily into Kurt's side. Kurt grabs their things once more and leads them down the hallway to get to the nurse's office.

  
Kurt explains to the nurse quickly about what's wrong with Blaine and she leads them to the other half of the room, so Kurt can lay his boyfriend down on one of the beds.

  
"Is your mom working, honey?" The nurse asks, setting her hands on her hips, while Kurt got him settled. Blaine curled in on his side, shaking his head.

  
"Mom?" he scrunches his brows together with confusion. If it was possible, he looked worse than he did before he threw up.

  
"I'd call his dad," Kurt says, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder and rubbing gently.

  
"Okay, do you have his number?"

  
"No, don't call them. I just need a nap," Blaine yawns, nuzzling his nose against the scratchy pillow.

  
"No, you need to call Damien. He's a nurse. He'll help you," Kurt argues.

  
"I think he's working. I'm fine," he says again, slipping his fingers through Kurt's. Kurt rolls his eyes.

  
"I'll call him," He says to the nurse, already grabbing his phone from his pocket. Blaine grumbles again, but the nurse nods, leaving them alone.

  
"Why don't you want me to call them?" Kurt asks, already pulling up the correct contact information.

  
"I'm fine," Blaine says, taking in a deep breath.

  
"You're being ridiculous," Kurt rolls his eyes, putting his phone to his ear. Blaine grumbles again, trying to get the phone from Kurt's grasp, but that wasn't happening.

  
"Kurt? What's up?"

  
"Hey, Blaine's in the nurse's office. He has a fever and he's been throwing up-Blaine, would you stop it?" Kurt stops himself, when Blaine sat up and tried grabbing the phone from his boyfriend's fingers.

  
"OK, I just got out. I'll come pick him up," Damien says worriedly.

  
"Okay, thank you." With that, they hang up, and Kurt returns to his spot beside his boyfriend. Blaine groans, shaking his head and hiding his face into his pillow.

  
"I'm fine. He doesn't need to come down here and pick me up. I just need a nap. I'll-" Before Blaine can finish, he's scrambling up to reach the trashcan. Kurt quickly passes it over, just in time for him to throw up. Kurt rubs his back while he pukes, waiting for him to stop.

  
"You're not okay," Kurt sighs heavily, helping him to lay back down. Blaine scrunches his brows, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and shutting his eyes tightly. Kurt reaches over, rubbing Blaine's hip bone lightly.

  
"Just take a rest. Damien will be here in a little bit and he'll take you home, okay?"

  
"M'kay," Blaine nods, scrunching his brows together. Kurt smiles, kissing his forehead gently.

  
The countertenor watches him sleep, not wanting to take his eyes off him. He would never tell Blaine, but he was worried. He was really, really worried. Just like any good boyfriend would be. All of this oddly reminded him of last year. It reminded him of all the times Blaine was throwing up from chemo and crying because of it, claiming he was fine, when he wasn't.

  
Kurt sniffles back his tears, pressing another soft kiss to his forehead. He was not going to cry because everything was fine. He just had the flu, not cancer.  
He sits like this until Damien arrives, squeezing his shoulder.

  
"Hey, Kurt," He says, looking at his son with worry. "How is he?"

  
"Hi, I don't know. He was throwing up and he was really pale, a little out of it. He wasn't feeling well," Kurt replies. Damien nods slowly.

  
"I'll take him home then," Damien says.

  
"I'll go grab his stuff from his locker," Kurt offers, getting up from his seat and leaving down the hallway. Damien kneels beside his son.

  
"Hey, Blaine. Come on. Wake up, kiddo," Damien whispers, rubbing his shoulder gently. Blaine grumbles something, but he wakes up quick when he shoots up, reaching for a trashcan. Damien quickly brings one over and passes it to him, which allows him to lean over and throw up the little that was left in his stomach. Damien rubs his back gently.

  
"Let it out, B," He comforts. Finally, he lays back, and Damien grabs him a couple of tissues to wipe his mouth with. Slowly, Blaine swings his legs over the side of the bed, and runs his hands over his face.

  
"You didn't have to come," Blaine sighs, hanging his head down.

  
"What do you mean? You're sick, B."

  
"I'm fine. I would have been fine," Blaine shrugs. Damien sighs heavily, putting a hand to his forehead.

  
"You're burning up."

  
"I would have figured it out," He shrugs.

  
"You don't have to do that anymore, Blaine. Marcus and I will take care of you, alright? We're your parents. It's what parents do, alright?"

  
"Okay," Blaine breathes, nodding his head. "I just didn't want to bother you. You didn't leave work for me, did you?"

  
"What? Bother us? Blaine, you're our kid. When your kid is sick, we come get you and take you home. We did that same thing for Thomas last week. This isn't any different," Damien shakes his head.

  
Blaine was worried about bothering them? This kid was one of the two lights in their lives. He could never bother them. Escpecially when he was vomitting his guts out. Blaine groans, running his hands over his forehead.

  
"You alright?"

  
"No," Blaine shakes his head, sucking in deep breaths. Damien sits beside him and rubs his back gently until Kurt comes back in the room with a few of Blaine's books and binders. He stuffs them in Blaine's bag and stands in front of his boyfriend.

  
"Hey, Baby," Kurt smiles gently. Blaine returns one slowly, getting to his feet. Kurt helps him into his jacket and presses another quick kiss to his forehead.

  
"You ready to go? I'll make you some soup," Damien offers. Blaine nods slowly. "You can come over after school if you want, Kurt," Damien smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kurt smiles.

  
"Of course. Expect me as soon as Glee Club is done," Kurt chuckles. Blaine smiles carefully, getting help from Kurt to stand up. Kurt looks at him briefly, noticing the small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. He wipes them away with his thumb, and presses another loving and protective kiss to his glistening forehead.

  
"I love you, and I'll see you later, alright? Rest up. Please, take whatever Damien wants you to take, alright?"

  
"Yeah, okay," Blaine nods slowly, moving so he can rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt squeezes him tightly, rubbing his sweating back gently. "I love you too," Blaine mumbles. Kurt smiles, petting his damp hair back and nodding before pulling back.

  
"Good. I'll see you tonight."

  
Blaine nods again, and then latches onto his dad, letting the nurse help him into his coat and help him out the door, with a quick hug exchanged between Kurt and Damien.  
Damien gets him out into the parking lot, Blaine getting closer to his dad when the cool spring air hits him. Damien rubs his shoulder gently, helping him get into the back passenger seat. He'd let him lay down in back, but the car seat was still there, and Blaine did not look like he wanted to wait for it to come out. So, Damien gets him settled in the passenger side and hurries to the other side.

  
The entire way there, Damien is constantly switching his eyes from the road to his son. He looked really sick. Like, really, really sick. He looked like he just came out from surgery or exhausted from a long day of chemo.

  
Damien watches him carefully. His head was resting against the cool window and he was curled up as much as he could be, his brows furrowed as he slept. The only that didn't make him look dead, was the fact that his chest was rising and falling a little. The nurse just drives, trying not to let the worry get the best of him.

  
When they finally arrive home, Damien helps him out of the car and up the stairs.

  
"Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable and I'll get you some Tylenol and some water, alright?"

  
Blaine nods numbly, going for his dresser. Damien nods too and hurries down the stairs.

  
He grabs a glass out of one cupboard and a bottle of pills and a thermometer from the next. He fills the glass with water and shakes out a couple of white pills.

  
On his way back up the stairs, he grabs a bucket from the pantry, in case he needed to throw up again. By the time he gets back to Blaine's bedroom, he's curled up in bed on his side, his clothes tossed around the floor. His curtains were drawn shut, making the room dark again.

  
Damien frowns, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, setting the bucket at his bedside on the floor.

  
"Come on. Sit up for me, so you can take these. You'll feel better, okay?" Damien promises. Blaine nods slowly, sitting up on his elbow, to take the pills from his dad's hand and toss them back with a drink of water. As soon as he's finished, he leans back down, curling up into a small ball, holding his belly tightly.

  
"Here, put this under your tongue," Damien says, pulling out the thermometer and switching it on. Blaine opens his mouth and lets it sit there until it beeps, which takes a little too long for Damien's comfort.

  
When he pulls the stick out, his heart leaps a little. 101.6. That was high.

  
"My stomach hurts," Blaine mumbles, his brows furrowed from pain. Damien's face falls and his eyes go wide, quickly thinking the worst.

  
He should take him to a hospital. Get him looked at. Blaine wasn't like the rest of the kids. He was a cancer survivor. The tattoo on his arm said so and so did the fact that he was missing an organ. Sickness shouldn't be taken lightly. Maybe that was the worried dad inside him, but he was freaking out internally. He runs a hand through Blaine's hair, feeling the temperature. He was burning up.

  
"Maybe we should-"

  
"Damien!?" At the sound of his husband calling his name from downstairs, he sighs heavily. He should talk to Marcus first. Damien's shoulder deflate, as Blaine shut his eyes, squinting them shut to try and fall asleep.

  
"Damien?" Marcus was now in the doorway, looking a little worried, but not as bad as Damien. At the sight of their eldest son in bed, he approaches the bed, kneeling in front of his slumped figure.

  
"Hey, Buddy. How you feeling?"

  
"'mm," Blaine grumbles in response, nuzzling into his pillow. Marcus sighs heavily, rubbing his arm gently.

  
"Get some sleep. When you wake up, I'll make you some soup and you can take a shower, alright?"

  
"K," Blaine replies simply. Marcus gets to his feet. He opens up Blaine's closet, coming back to the bed with a pile of blankets. He layers them all on top of his son, and squeezes his foot gently.

  
"This will help you sweat out the fever. Sleep tight, B," Marcus says, to which Blaine hums in agreement before nodding off. Damien presses a soft kiss to his burning forehead and gets to his feet.

  
The couple leave the boy to himself, Damien picking up his tossed clothes from the floor, to put in the laundry basket downstairs. Marcus follows him out, making sure to shut the door behind them, but leaving it open a crack in case he called for them.

  
While Damien reaches the laundry room, tossing Blaine's clothes into one of the baskets, Marcus starts to speak.

  
"Did you give him some Tylenol?" Marcus asks, entering the kitchen.

  
"Yes," Damien replies, following his husband. "I think we should take him to the hospital."

  
"Did you take his temperature?"

  
"Yeah, it was a hundred and one," Damien worries, starting to pace across the room.

  
"He's only been sick for a few hours. Let him sleep it out. That's a normal flu," Marcus replies.

  
"Not for him. He's a cancer survivor, Marcus," Damien replies.

  
"Dr. Thomas said there's no reason to worry unless his fever gets above a hundred and three," Marcus reminds his husband.

  
"I don't care. I'm a nurse and I say we should take him in," Damien remarks, shrugging his shoulders. Marcus sighs heavily, turning to face his husband.

  
"You're also a father and you're worried." Damien deflates, rolling his eyes at the other man. "What are you so freaked out about? Kids get sick all the time."

  
"What if it's the cancer? What if it's back or something," Damien shrugs, starting to bite at his nails. Marcus sighs heavily, shaking his head.

  
"Honey, calm down. Please," He begs, moving across the room to settle his hands on his hips. "Blaine is going to be just fine. This has nothing to do with cancer. This has to do with the fact that the flu is going around at school and it's probably going to reach everyone," Marcus adds. Damien sighs heavily.

  
"You're just a worried father. You're scared and that's okay."

  
"I can't help it," Damien mumbles. Marcus smiles carefully.

"I know. How about, if his fever doesn't go down by tomorrow, we'll take him in, okay?"

  
"Sounds good," Damien nods, causing Marcus to smile, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

  
"Now, I'm going to get working on some homemade chicken noodle soup for when he wakes up, alright?"

  
"Okay," Damien nods again, sucking in a deep breath. Marcus returns the smile, and turns back to the fridge to start cooking.

  
Luckily, by the time that Kurt comes over after dinner and after Blaine's had a bowl of soup, a long nap, and an even longer, steaming shower, his fever went down to 99.9, and he was feeling well enough to cuddle with his boyfriend and watch a musical on the couch together. That set Damien's worries to ease and sent Marcus into a smirking fit, telling him that he told him so.

 


	2. Let The Memory Live Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT FROM KlaineAndUnicorns: Great :) I love the idea of the scrapbook Kurt made for Blaine. I would love to read aone-shot where Blaine shows it to his new family or maybe even to his child!  
> Thank you again for this story!
> 
> I'm so happy you enjoyed the first one of these one-shots! Here is another one that I hope you enjoy just as much as the last one. It's not too late to request something, just leave it in the comments and I will do it! I promise you that! I'm happy you're enjoying these and please leave a comment with a request or just something to say. Either way, I will appreciate it! Thank you and don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't already! Thank you and enjoy!

  
  
Spring cleaning.

  
Blaine never used to mind it. He and his husband would just turn on some Broadway show tunes and dance around the house while they dusted, sorted, and cleaned the apartment. Today was different.

  
Kurt had gotten called into Vogue for a meeting, so Blaine was almost by himself. The key word is almost. This year, he had their six year-old daughter, who was willing to help with anything she could. Lila happily danced along to the show tunes and sorted whatever her father wanted her to.

  
Lila was stunning. Even as a young girl, the couple knew how pretty she would be when she grew up. They used Kurt's sperm and Rachel as a surrogate, but they didn't use Rachel's eggs. No, they went online and went through many different agencies until they found a woman who looked similar to Blaine. A woman who had a long, curly black hair and olive skin, but had a set of blue eyes. It was a close as they were gonna get, but they got lucky.

  
Lila was born with a head full of light, curly hair, which eventually darkened to a light auburn. Her eyes were a light grey and she had Kurt's porcelain skin color, much to Blaine's glee. Her smile made everyone else smile and her laugh caused everyone to turn and look to see what she was giggling at. She was perfect. She gained their love for music and their passion for theater. She was everything they wanted and more.

  
Grease was playing through the record player's speakers while Blaine worked on dusting the entertainment center and Lila sorted through the bookcase beside the entertainment center. The bookcase was filled with Broadway history, Harry Potter, children's books, and other classics. It was very them. The pair hummed slightly and every once in awhile, Lila would bust out a few lyrics, causing Blaine to laugh or smile. Even at six, Blaine knew she would have a talent, just like her daddies.

  
"Papa, what is this?" Lila asks, scrunching her brows together and looking down at a large book that was on the bottom shelf. Blaine turns towards his daughter, his eyebrows raised. He smiles gently when he sees what she's holding. A familiar scrapbook.

  
"That's a scrapbook," Blaine explains, setting his feather duster down and walking over to the small girl.

  
"From what?" She asks, opening up the book and flipping through some of the pages that Kurt had worked so hard on years and years ago.

  
"Do you want to go through it together and see?" Blaine asks. Lila nods her head quickly, so Blaine picks the little girl up by her waist and rests her on his hip, who had the scrapbook in her hands still, clutching it to her chest.

  
Blaine leads her over to the plump couch and plops down, taking her with him. She giggles at the movement, but instantly snuggles into her papa's side. Blaine wraps an arm around her shoulders and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. He rests the scrapbook between them on both of their laps and smiles.

  
"Do you know what cancer is, Lila?"

  
"Isn't that when Pappy got sick?" Lila asks, looking up at her Papa with a scrunched brow.

  
Burt had been diagnosed with prostate cancer a year ago, but luckily, he didn't have to go through the intensity that Blaine did. Within six months, he was clear. They caught it early enough, so things were easier for him than they were for Blaine.

  
"Yup, that's exactly what it is. When I was in high school, I had cancer too," Blaine explains, looking down at his daughter with soft eyes. Lila nods slowly. "Only mine was in my tummy." Lila gasps.

  
"Did you have a lot of tummy aches?" She asks.

  
"A lot of them," Blaine chuckles, nodding his head.

  
"Did Daddy make it better and rub your tummy like he does for me?"

  
"Of course he did. Daddy always makes things better, doesn't he?" Blaine teases, to which Lila nods quickly, with a large grin. Blaine squeezes her closer to his side. "After I got sick, Daddy made me a scrapbook and this is it."

  
Lila gasps, looking down at the scrapbook.

  
"Can I look at it?" She asks, running her tiny hands over the book. Blaine chuckles and laughs, opening up the front cover to the first page. "You have a ribbon like that!" She exclaims, pointing at one of the periwinkle ribbons that Kurt had glued to the page. She lifts up the short sleeve shirt Blaine had on to show off the tattoo on his arm. It was still bright and full of color, with the same words written on top.

  
"Yeah, I do. That's why I got this," Blaine chuckles, making Lila smile. Lila loved Blaine's tattoo. She said it was like a coloring book on his arm. Lila nods and flips the page. She skips the first couple of pages, most of them being just pictures of her two fathers together. When she flips another page and sees a bald Blaine, her eyes go wide.

  
"Your hair!" She screeches, looking up at Blaine's head and reaching up to ruffle it. She loved Blaine's hair. Even more than his tattoo. She loved messing with it and running her hands through it to get the kinks out of it and feel the texture. Blaine even stopped wearing hair gel for her after she complained about it being icky.

  
"Yeah, when you go through chemo, which is what gets rid of the sickness and makes you better, you lose your hair," He explains, as she gets settled back into her side. Lila gawks at the picture, her eyes full of worry.

  
Blaine quickly moves to the next page, hating to see his baby girl be worried about some so unimportant now.

  
"What is that?" Lila asks, pointing to the feeding tube that was taped to Blaine's cheek in the selfie with his then boyfriend.

  
"That's what helped me eat. I couldn't eat by myself because it used to hurt my belly. So, they put this tube in to make sure I was healthy."

  
Lila nods slowly, moving to the next couple of photos.

  
"Uncle Coop!" She says, pointing at the group photo from Christmas. Blaine chuckles, nodding his head.

  
"Yeah, that's him," He laughs, rubbing her back comfortingly.

  
He hasn't looked at this scrapbook in a long time. It's been years, just because he didn't like looking at it. Now, he doesn't know why. It made him feel almost stronger to see this. He could never forget the things that he went through when he was in high school, but he could try. Now, he felt better about it all. Now, it was almost empowering. If he could get that, he felt like he could do almost anything.

  
Lila pouts at the picture that Blaine hated the most. It was the one of Blaine sleeping around the time things were the worst for him. He was pale, sickly, and sweaty, lying in a hospital bed. He didn't look good. He was bald, with an IV in his hand, an IV in his port, and a feeding tube in in his nostrils. He looked horrible and repulsive. Looking at it now, he doesn't understand how Kurt could stand to look at him like that.

  
"You look sick," She pouts.

  
"I was sick," Blaine replies. Lila pouts again. She looked like she was about to cry, so Blaine kissed the top of her curly hair and flipped the page again.

  
"Grampy and PeePaw!" Lila shouts, pointing at the picture with Thomas, Marcus, Damien, and Blaine from a few weeks after Easter. Blaine chuckles.

  
Lila came up with the nicknames herself, obviously, and they just kind of stuck. She had never met James or Pam and Blaine didn't plan on letting them meet, because those weren't his parents, so they weren't Lila's grandparents. She already had two sets of grandparents and that was enough. The only reason they knew about her was because of Cooper and through Facebook, but Blaine was going to ignore his mother's requests until he couldn't anymore. He didn't want to expose his daughter to things like that.

  
"Yeah, and that's Uncle Tommy," Blaine replies, pointing out the small boy in Marcus's arms. Thomas was only six then, but now he was sixteen and was a teenager with raging hormones and going through his junior year of high school. He was doing great though and he has taken quite a liking to Lila. He loved being an uncle almost as much as Cooper and Finn.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah, he was about your age then," Blaine smiles, squeezing her against his chest. Lila smiles and turns the page again, looking through some of the support group photos before moving on again. She probably recognized Lincoln, but didn't say anything about him. She's only met him a few times anyway. They still kept in contact, but since Lila was born and Lincoln moved, things got a little too busy to visit.

  
She points out a few more people in the pictures, smiling and gasping at the familiar faces, like her Uncle Sam, Aunt Mercedes, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn and Auntie Tana and Auntie Britt. Blaine sits with her the entire time and continues to explain different things about his treatment and experience, trying to help her understand as much as she could. He wasn't going to leave her in the dark about things. She absorbs the information with small nods.

  
"Was it hard?" Lila asks, once they come across the second to last page.

  
"Very," Blaine nods, sighing heavily. That was by far the hardest year of his life and it probably forever will be. Nothing can compare to that year. Nothing that he's been through yet anyway.

  
"Well, I'm proud of you," She says, looking up at her Papa with a small pout, but pride radiating in her grey eyes. Blaine pulls his head back, scrunching his brows.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah. You're like the strongest person I know, Papa," She shrugs happily. He just about cries on the spot, but instead, he sets the scrapbook on the coffee table and pulls the girl into his lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly to himself.

  
"I love you so much, Lila. Do you know that?" He chuckles, kissing her head softly. Lila giggles, attempting to wrap her arms around Blaine's shoulders, but they were a little too broad.

  
"I love you too, Papa," She smiles.

  
"Hey, what's going on?" Both of them turn their heads to look at the doorway. Kurt was standing there, a hesitant smile on his face as he removes his shoes and sets his coat aside, hanging it on the proper hook.

  
"Showing Lila the scrapbook," Blaine replies. Lila wiggles out from Blaine's arms, only to hop off the couch and run into Kurt's arms. Kurt smiles, this being his favorite part of the day, and scoops her onto his hip.

  
"Hey, Angel," He smiles, pecking the side of her head, before coming over to the couch. He tosses the little girl lightly over the back of the couch to sit next to her Papa, causing the little girl to giggle loudly. He leans over the back of the couch, pecking his husband's lips softly.

  
"Awe, I was waiting for the day to show her that." He pouts softly.

  
"She came across it on the bookshelf and wanted to know what it was," Blaine replies, watching his husband walk around the couch to sit next to his daughter, pulling her into his lap. She giggles lightly, snuggling into Kurt's chest, with a happy smile on her face.

  
"Awe," Kurt sighs heavily, scrunching his brows together.

  
"She said she was proud of me," Blaine says, tears gathering in his eyes once more, just at the thought of the conversation. It warmed his heart to hear that.

  
"So am I," Kurt says, reaching over to squeeze Blaine's knee gently.

  
"Even now?" Blaine asks, leaning over to press their foreheads together. Kurt smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

  
"Of course."


	3. Drinking From the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Midlifecrissis: It would be interesting to see how Blaine would react if he saw Marcus and Damien drinking some wine or beer (Would he be scared? Feel the need to protect Thomas?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no real excuse for not updating besides the fact that I just got busy. Spring time is a really busy time for me and I'm really sorry for that, but I'm trying. I also have had major writers block. Trying to do other writing assignments for grades has even been hard and I'm sorry for that. I'm hoping that re-watching some Glee will help me, because I really do love writing these one-shots and Klaine Fanfiction. 
> 
> That being said, I don't know the next time I will update it might be tomorrow it might not be for a couple more weeks. I will try to write as much as possible this week, considering I'm on Spring Break, but no promises. I hope I didn't lose too many readers and you still enjoy these, because I will be making more. There is no doubt about that!!

 

As much as they hated to admit it, they were drunk. They didn't do it often though, so it wasn't a big deal. They were allowed to have fun every once in awhile. Just because they were parents of two boys, it did not mean they lost the ability to let loose.

  
Blaine was out with Kurt and they took Thomas with them, because there was no way Thomas was coming unlatched from Kurt's leg, so that left the couple alone for the night. Damien and Marcus saw it as the perfect opportunity to drink a little bit of wine and a little bit of scotch together like they used to before they were married. They watched movies, until they got a little tipsy and started making out on the couch. Then, more alcohol was added into the mix and they were drunk. Very clearly drunk.

  
They didn't really think about what they were gonna do when the boys got home, but they had to think fast, because before they knew it, Blaine and Thomas were coming through the door and Blaine was helping Thomas out of his coat, because he was currently dead to the world in his brother's arms.

  
"Hey!" Damien slurs, setting his wine glass down on the coffee table and turning towards the boy. Blaine's smile instantly fades when he sees the look in Damien's eyes and then sees an identical one in Marcus's. Their pupils were dilated and they looked tired.

  
"Hi," Blaine says quietly, adjusting the small boy on his hip, who just snored a bit more and nuzzled his cheek against Blaine's sweater.

  
"How was your date?" Damien asks, supporting his chin with his hand, his elbow on the back of the couch. Damien always got really talkative when he was drunk and he kind of acted like a fool. He was a little loopy.

  
"Fine," Blaine says, tugging Thomas closer to his chest.

  
"Just fine?" Damien asks, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

  
"Are you drunk?" Blaine asks, eyeing the empty bottle of wine on the table sitting beside a half full bottle of scotch.

  
"Just a little," Damien winks at him, a large, loopy grin on his face. Blaine swallows thickly before nodding his head.

  
"I'm gonna go to bed," Blaine says, starting for the stairs.

 

"It's only nine," Marcus says. Marcus could take his alcohol a little better than his husband. He was drunk, yes, but he wasn't drunk enough to act like an idiot like Damien.

  
"I'm really tired," Blaine shrugs, starting up the first few stairs. Marcus turns to his husband with a furrowed brow. Damien shrugs and lets his head fall onto Marcus's shoulder. Marcus tried to pay attention to the movie again, but something was bugging him.

  
Blaine acted weird. He was shifting and every movement that Damien did caused him to swallow or step back. When he saw they were a little drunk, he looked crushed and a little scared. Something was wrong and Marcus needed to know what it was. Otherwise, he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

  
"Babe, why don't we go to bed?" Marcus suggests, moving to get to his feet. Damien pouts, but nods his head.

  
"Yeah, my head hurts," He groans, allowing his husband to help him up the steps and down the hall. On their way there, he realized that Thomas's bedroom was empty.

  
"Come on," Marcus sighs, lugging his husband into their shared bedroom. Damien plops down on the bed and lays down, about to curl up on his side.

  
"Damien, let me take your pants off," Marcus chuckles, tugging on the cuffs over his jeans. Damien pouts, but allows his husband to do so. Marcus got him tucked into bed the rest of the way, leaving him just in a pair of boxers and grabbed a glass of water and a bottle of Aspirin from the bathroom, setting them on Damien's nightstand. He would need them.

  
With that, Marcus switches off the light and shuts the door, letting his husband sleep through the night, hopefully without puking. Marcus heads straight for Blaine's bedroom. He knocks lightly on the wood, turning the knob, but realizing it was locked.

  
"Blaine?" Marcus's heart catches in his throat.

  
"Yeah?" He hears Blaine from the other side, his voice shaking a little.

  
"Do you wanna open the door?" His father asks, raising his eyebrows. It took a few seconds, but soon there was a click and the door was being opened to reveal Blaine in his pajamas, and a sleeping Thomas laying in his bed behind him.

  
"What's wrong?" Marcus asks, crossing his arms over his chest, noticing that Blaine wouldn't look into his eyes.

  
"Nothing," Blaine says a little too quickly, crossing his arms over his chest, almost like he was guarding himself.

  
"Blaine, I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me," Marcus breathes, raising his eyebrows at the boy. Blaine swallows, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

  
"I've never seen you drink before," he shrugs, his finger tip running across the edge of his desk, refusing to look up at Marcus. Fear was clear in his body language. He looked as if Marcus was going to hit him.

  
"Yeah, we don't really drink a lot," Marcus replies, studying the boy a bit more, trying to understand.

  
"Why don't you drink a lot? Are you like violent or happy or something when you're drunk?" Blaine asks curiously, fear evident in his eyes.

  
That's when it clicked for Marcus. He should have known from the beginning, but he wasn't thinking. The only experiences Blaine has had with alcohol ended in bruises or fights or much, much worse. They should have talked about a long time ago. They should have discussed this, but they didn't and now Blaine felt the need to protect himself and Thomas. Marcus's heart sinks at the thought.

  
"Blaine, I am so sorry," Marcus says quickly, closing the gap between him and his son. Blaine swallows, his eyes going slightly wide. Marcus puts both his hand on Blaine's arms, gripping lightly. "We should have talked to you about this and we didn't. We did not mean to make you feel unsafe here, okay? This is home. Nothing bad will ever happen to you here, okay?"

  
"Your breath smells like scotch," Blaine says quietly. Marcus's breath hitches in his throat, searching Blaine's eyes for fear. There was a lot of it. His eyes were wide and his skin was pale, his jaw clenched tight.

  
"Blaine, you have nothing to worry about. We're not like your dad, okay?" He tries to comfort, earning a small nod from his son.

  
"I'm sorry. I know I probably over reacted and-"

  
"No, you didn't. Blaine, your dad was an alcoholic and so was your mother. I understand why you were scared. I really do. We aren't mad at you. You have no reason to apologize, okay?"

  
"Yeah, okay," Blaine nods his head again, licking his lips, which was a bad attempt at trying to get the tears from falling down his cheeks. It didn't work.

  
"Come here," Marcus smiles gently, opening his arms for his son. Blaine's shoulders relax as he falls into his father's arms, allowing Marcus to envelope in for a big hug. Marcus holds him for a few minutes, before finally letting him go, but keeping his hands on his shoulders, shaking him a little.

  
"Listen to me," he starts, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Blaine swallows thickly, nodding his head slowly, allowing Marcus to continue. "I can't promise you that we won't get into fights or that we won't argue, but I can promise that we will never hurt you. No matter how many swear words you scream at us and no matter how much we will want to wring your neck, we will never, ever hurt you."

  
"Okay," Blaine says quietly, nodding his head. He looked as if he was almost five years younger than he was. He looked smaller than Marcus has ever seen him, shrinking in on himself.

  
"I mean that. No matter how drunk or angry we get, we will never lay a finger on you. We love you way too much for that. Way, way too much. Do you understand?"

  
"Yeah," Blaine sniffles back his gathering tears again. They study each other's eyes for a few seconds, as if sealing the deal before Marcus tugs on his shoulder once more and holds him close.

  
"Love you, kiddo."

  
"Love you too," Blaine breathes, allowing Marcus to hold him tightly in his own arms. He felt safe, because he was safe. He will always be safe with Marcus and Damien. There's no way they would let anyone lay a hand on either him or Thomas. It's just not possible.


	4. Swallow my Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:   
> Wolfkomoki: Could write Sebastian's reaction to finding out about Blaine's cancer?
> 
> Flvctvat_Nec_Mergitvr: anything Sebastian really I love that boi 
> 
> I'm so sorry. It's been really weird lately, because I've actually been happy and for so long, I've used writing as a coping mechanism and less of a hobby, so while it's great I'm feeling better, it's not great that I stopped writing, because I still do enjoy writing, but I am starting to get back into it again, so expect some more updates soon to make up for lost time. I hope you are still sticking with me through this story and you still want to see more. Thank you to those who have stuck around and thank you for loving this story and inspiring me to do more. Enjoy this short one about our friend Sebastian!

"That stupid, sneaking, trash bag," Sebastian mutters under his breath as he walks down the empty halls of Dalton.

  
"I'm his friend and I got kicked out? Are you kidding me?" he grumbles, shaking his head with disbelief, one hand stuffed into his pocket and the other swinging beside him.

  
He continues with every insult in the book as he makes his way up to his room. Blaine deserved so much better Kurt. Kurt's just going to move on eventually. They won't last through this next year. There's no possible way.

  
The Warbler starts up the grand staircase, passing a few other guys on his way up.

  
"Why him?" Sebastian asks himself.

  
"He's nothing. He has no money, his voice makes me want to rip out his vocal chords, he's rude, he's obnoxious, and he wears the stupidest outfits I have ever seen in my life," he thinks, a firm furrow in his brows as he makes it to the final step of the staircase and down the dormitory part of the school.

  
"Kurt can do nothing for him. I can give him everything," he murmurs, shaking his head. "I should be the one down there comforting him and making sure he's okay, not old lady lips."

  
Sebastian sighs darkly and rolls his eyes, opening up the door to the dorm room he has to himself after his father pulled some strings for him.

  
As soon as he crosses the threshold of the door, he removes his blazer, throwing it onto his bed carelessly and almost slamming the door as soon as he passes through it.

  
"Kurt's going to leave him as soon as he loses his damn hair," Sebastian mumbles to himself, walking himself over to his large window, looking across the courtyard and tennis court.

  
Sebastian has dealt with cancer in his life. His mother had a brain tumor just over two years ago, only it claimed her life. Cancer is a scary thing and Sebastian knows how to handle it. Kurt will have no idea what to do. It should be Sebastian doing this, not Kurt.

  
"Cancer," Sebastian whispers to himself, his shoulders going slack and his hands falling to his side. "Blaine Anderson has cancer."

  
That's when it hits him. Blaine could die. Blaine has a tumor inside of him, just like his mom did. He watched his mom slowly deteriorate until she became nothing but a shadow lying in a hospital bed. That's going to be Blaine within a few months. Blaine's going to die. Even if he somehow makes it, people don't come back from cancer. People are never the same. Things will never be the same for Blaine. There will always be some kind of new risk to his health from now and forever.

  
The Warbler lets out a dark breath, lowering himself down onto the edge of his bed, running his hands through his coiffed hair.

  
He's only seventeen and now he has to deal with something that no one should have to go through, let alone before they can even legally drink.

  
Yesterday, Sebastian was complaining to his father because his allowance was cut down by a few dollars and he was going to have to start paying for his own phone bill, and he thought that was a big deal. He argued and argued with his father, telling him it was stupid that he did that to him and called him so many names. He was furious with his father.

  
Something like that is so trivial compared to what Blaine is going to have to deal with. A few dollars, that he definitely could afford to lose, will no longer be in his pocket, but Blaine is having to fight for his life.

  
"Such an asshole," Sebastian mumbles under his breath, worrying his bottom lip between his white teeth, his brow furrowed.

  
He should have been more gentle to Kurt and Blaine. They're going to go through hell this next year and Sebastian didn't want to be one of the bad parts anymore. Yes, he was incredibly jealous of Kurt and what he has, but he knows what he can lose. He knows how Kurt feels and knows the feeling of wanting to help, but unable to do anything, and the feeling of hopelessness, and the feeling that he'll lose the most important person in the world to him. He gets that. Kurt didn't need to have anymore stress and neither does Blaine.

  
"You always do this," Sebastian grumbles, hanging his head down, his elbows setting on his knees as he leaned forward.

  
He's known for lashing out, bashing people with words to make himself feel better and feel superior and he always did it without thinking about the circumstances and without the consideration of other people. That's something people have been telling him to work on for a long time and clearly, he hasn't made a drop of progress.

  
Now, someone that could have been his best friend, if he just got his head out of his ass, and someone he cares about, could possibly die and instead of being with him, getting more details and possibly reassurance, he had to go to his room because he got into a bicker with the boyfriend, and throw a temper tantrum.

  
"Idiot," Sebastian whispers to himself shaking his head with a dark sigh. "You don't ever think, Seb."

  
He pushes himself up and off the bed, grabbing his blazer from the place he tossed it to, and slips his arms through the sleeves. He adjusts the collar in the mirror on his vanity and fixes his hair from when he crumpled it up.

  
Sebastian sucks in a slow, deep breath and lets it out just as slowly. He nods his head once before opening up his dorm room door and hurrying down the hall and to the main staircase.

  
Hopefully, the couple would still be there and he could just act like nothing happened and he could just join them in their conversation and move on, learning about anything he can about Blaine's situation and what he next year will look like for him. He brushes past a few other students, who looked at him strangely, none of them ever having seen Sebastian with anything but an angry or smug look on his face. Now, his face was full of worry and guilt.

  
The Warbler ignores them, quickening his pace down the marble floored halls, reaching the hall with the Warbler common room.

  
He opens up the large double doors, only to see the room was empty. Sebastian groans in frustration, rolling his eyes. He quick whips his phone out, sending a text to Nick, asking where they were. Maybe they were still around the school. Cafeteria maybe or possibly the courtyard.

  
He gets a reply soon.

  
 **NICK:** _Sorry Seb. Went to dinner in Lima. See you later tonight. :P_

  
Sebastian rolls his eyes and has the urge to chuck his phone at the wall for the annoying emoji that Nick always overused, but he chooses to ignore it. Of course they already left. Why would they stick around and wait for Sebastian, who had just gotten into a fight with one of their friends and left to go cry about it.

  
"Stupid," Sebastian rolls his eyes at himself, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

  
He just prays that he's still invited to see Blaine later, and he's not just forever unable to see his progress, because believe it or not, Sebastian cares.


	5. You're Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:   
> Tesla: Self conscious Blaine!!!! How about Blaine being self conscious because he’s not as fit as he used to be? :)
> 
> Yay! I got another one out! I'm starting to write a bit more, so that's exciting, so I'm hoping I will start to update more frequently. Summer is also coming up and I have a love of time to do absolutely nothing, so it's good. Lol! Thank you for the prompts and enjoy this new one-shot!

Blaine can't help the laugh that escapes his lips as Puck tosses Quinn into the pool, making a large splash and a loud scream from the head cheerleader. The group cheers as Quinn comes back up from the water, pushing her blonde hair out of her face, which was no soaking wet.

  
"Noah!" She screeches, but it's all playful considering there's a large grin on her face. Puck shrugs, and makes a running start into the pool, diving into the deep end, making yet another splash.

  
The annual pool party was happening. The entire Glee club was invited and it was held at Mercedes's house again, like usual. Finn, Puckerman, Sam, Brittany, and now Quinn were over in the deep end, while Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Santana were standing by the shallow side.

  
Artie was propped up on the stairs, sitting in the warm water and Blaine was sitting on the edge of the pool, in his swim trunks and a t-shirt, his feet dangling in the water. Music was playing from Quinn's iPod by the chairs, hooked up to the Bluetooth speakers around the backyard, some pop song Blaine recognized, but didn't know the name to, playing in the background.

  
Kurt was standing between Blaine's, legs, leaning back into him, and Blaine had his arms draped across his shoulders, rubbing occasionally.

  
Everyone had smiles on their faces, sad that Summer was over, but happy that they were here, together, for the first time in awhile.

  
Blaine was refusing to get in the pool though. No one has pestered him yet and he's hoping it will stay that way because he really didn't want to explain himself.

  
"Heads up!" Sam calls, the pool football being tossed to the shallow side and splashing right in front of Mercedes, getting her weave wet.

  
"Sam Evans! Don't make me come over there and drown you!" She says, sipping from her tropical drink through the straw with an umbrella.

  
"Oh come on, it's just a little water," Sam teases, swimming over to the girl, a small smirk on his lips.

  
"A little water? A little water that will ruin my weave! Do you know how long this took to get, mister?" Mercedes asks, pursing her lips and raising one eyebrow at the boy.

  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Babe," Sam teases, kissing her cheek lightly.

  
"Uh huh. You better be, Trouty," She teases, earning an eye roll from her boyfriend and a few giggles from the group.

  
"And here I thought we were over that," Sam says, playfully shaking his head and spiraling the ball back over to the deep side and into Finn's hands. Mercedes laughs gently, watching as Sam swims back over to the other end, where Quinn was attempting to get Puck under the water to get revenge for being thrown in and getting her hair wet. It wasn't working considering she was on his shoulders and he wasn't going down anytime soon.

  
"Blaine! Why aren't you getting in? Are you going to melt?" Brittany calls across the pool, her smile fading at the realization. Blaine chuckles lightly, hanging his head down in amusement. She really could say some of the weirdesy things sometimes.

  
"No, I will not melt, Britt," Blaine smiles at the girl, rubbing Kurt's shoulders gently to distract himself, causing Kurt to lean back into his touch a bit more. He also just enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's bare skin against his.

  
"Yeah, why aren't you getting in, Hobbit? Scared of a little water?" Santana asks, narrowing her eyes at the boy. Blaine's smile fades, shaking his head. Looks like he spoke too soon.

  
"No, I just never really liked swimming that much," Blaine lies, causing Sam to turn his head towards his best friend, his eyebrows furrowed together.

  
"You came in last year and messed around. We played pool volleyball, remember? And Artie was the ref?" Sam reminds him. By now, everyone was looking at the thin boy, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

  
"I know, but things are different this year," Blaine shrugs, hoping they'll drop it.

  
"Because of the cancer?" Rachel asks, earning a death glare from Kurt and smack on the arm from Tina. Sometimes she could be so insensitive.

  
"Rachel-" Kurt starts, but Blaine pulls him back between his legs before he could hit his best friend or seriously injure her.

  
"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine says, making Kurt's eyes relax on his boyfriend instead of glaring at his best friend. "It's not cancer. It's just-I just don't feel like swimming today."

  
"Come on, Blaine. Artie got in. Why don't you just jump in. You know how to swim," Puck shrugs, Quinn now treading water beside him, having given up on trying to get him into the water.

  
"I know I do. I've done it before," Blaine shrugs, rolling his eyes at the rebel. Puck glares at him. Kurt turns around to look at his boyfriend, looking up at the boy, who was starting to grow his curly hair back again. His blue eyes are full of concern for him, scared something was seriously wrong. It sent a sinking feelings into his stomach.

  
"Don't give me that look, Kurt. I'm fine," Blaine chuckles, cupping the boy's face, so he can kiss the pout off his lips. It doesn't work.

  
"I don't get it. Last year, you were shirtless almost the entire summer, went swimming anywhere you could with Kurt and did all of the other stupid summer things and you just don't feel like getting in today?" Santana questions curiously, her arms crossed over her chest.

  
"I just don't want to get in, alright?!" Blaine blows up, feeling tears start to prick at the back of his eyes. If he were to tell them the real reason he didn't want to go swimming, they would all laugh at him or roll their eyes and tell him how pathetic he is. He doesn't want that. He doesn't want his friends treating him differently even in the slightest. He already had to deal with people treating him differently after his cancer struggle.

  
Kurt flinches slightly, but looks at him again, dragging his chin up to look at him, seeing the tears in his eyes.

  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asks carefully, pressing their foreheads together, his brows furrowed with concern.

  
"It's stupid," Blaine whispers. They had an audience, yes, they knew that, but they got used to having an audience in the hospital. These were his friends, so it was a little bit easier. Not much, but a little bit.

  
"No. It's not stupid. Talk to me," Kurt whispers to him, their lips inches apart.

  
"I don't want to take my shirt off," He chokes out, a single tear landing on his thigh. Kurt relaxes slightly.

  
"Why? You're beautiful," Kurt shakes his head with a little disbelief.

  
"I used to be. I look like a skeleton now and I have that stupid scar now. It's repulsive and disgusting. I don't even know how you look at me anymore."

  
"I love to look at you. You're my best friend and my boyfriend and I love you more than anything in this world," Kurt replies, wiping Blaine's cheeks slightly with the pads of his thumbs.

  
"How? I look nothing like I used to. I used to have olive skin, a six pack, biceps, and now you can see my ribs and I'm paler than Caspar the Ghost," he mumbles, sniffling back his tears.

  
"Stop it." Kurt shakes his head. "You are beautiful. I don't care what you look like and I know that the others won't either. I mean, if Finn can go shirtless, then so can you," Kurt pauses, laughing lightly, making Blaine do the same, "because you are beautiful. Even now, after the cancer. You'll get your old body back. It just takes time, but you're still beautiful now. I don't care if you're whiter than a sheet and I can count all of your ribs. You're beautiful and while that's not healthy, you're on your way to being healthy again and that's all that matters."

  
Blaine shakes his head, looking down at their laps.

  
"It's true, Blaine. This is our last pool party before we all graduate, let's enjoy it and let's not remember it as the time you were too afraid to take your shirt off and didn't get in the pool with us. No one will even look at you twice, and if they do it's because you're stunning," Kurt adds, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

  
"Okay?" Kurt asks, managing a small smile. Blaine nods slowly.

  
"'Kay," He whispers, sniffling back his tears, as Kurt wipes at his eyes.

  
"You are a survivor. Survivors never come out of anything looking like a supermodel. You have to get back to normal again and that's okay. We're all here for you, but being scared and not living your life until then is not healthy. Even if this is temporary, you should still love yourself for the way you look now, alright?"

  
"Yeah, okay," Blaine agrees, nodding his head.

  
"Good. Your scars just show what you've been through. You should want to show those off, because you've done something amazing. Something that most people can't do, so show it off, alright?"

  
"Yeah," Blaine says softly, causing Kurt to smile and lean in for yet another peck to the lips.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too," Blaine replies, kissing Kurt's thin lips once more before Kurt pulled back, turning around to wipe his eyes. When he turns back around, Blaine has his fingers on the hem of his t-shirt, taking in a deep breath, before removing it totally. He feels exposed, feeling a few of the girls staring at the scar from where they removed his stomach, the scar from where his port was, some of the radiation burns that were still healing, and the scar from the feeding tube he had after the surgery that was inserted into his side. He slides into the pool, feeling the warm water come up to his waist.

  
"Welcome," Mike smirks, patting him on the back. Blaine blushes slightly, attempting to curl in on himself, but Kurt doesn't let him. He tugs on his hands, so they can dance a little in the water together, causing a few to giggle. It didn't take long for people to go back to their regular activities, not even noticing the way Blaine looked.

  
After awhile, Blaine didn't either.


	6. Long Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY StephB268: Could we get a one shot about Marcus and Damien around the time of Marcus’ accident and/or recovery process? Thanks for writing this.
> 
> Alright, if you want more from this piece of Marcus and Damien's life, I might wait a bit and just do a short separate story about that journey. It won't be as long as INJASA, but it will be something. Thank you for the prompt and I hope you enjoyed this!!!

"You'll be okay," Damien whispers, leaning forward in the uncomfortable hospital chair, to reach for his boyfriend's hand and grip it tightly. He doesn't reply. Damien doesn't expect him to either. He doesn't know when he will reply.

  
He's repeated these same words what felt like a million times and he never got a response. He keeps telling him he loves him more than anything, and he never hears it back.  
It's been a full seventy-two hours since Marcus came into the hospital and sixty-six since he came out of surgery and the doctor told Damien and Marcus's parents that he was in a comatose. It's been the worse seventy-two hours of Damien's eighteen years. Words can't even describe how bad this all feels.

  
He was asleep when he found out about his boyfriend's accident. His mother had woken him up, shaking his shoulder until he came to. She was crying already, knowing how Damien was going to take the news. At first, Damien thought that something had happened to his father, who was serving overseas, but when she started to speak, he understood. It was just one word. That one word made his heart sink and he felt like throwing up.

  
_"Marcus"_

  
Damien had quickly deflated, taking a few seconds to try and process everything and what that could mean, before jumping out of bed and throwing on a pair of jeans, calling to his mother that he was leaving. He didn't know details, all he knew was that something was wrong and he was in the hospital. He had to be. His mother wouldn't be crying if he wasn't hurt enough to be in the hospital. Something happened to the love of his life.

  
Damien was of course thinking the worst. That he had passed away, or needed some kind of surgery, or was in an accident, and it made his head swim. He almost pulled over a few times because the urge to vomit up his lunch was increasing, but he pushed on, knowing his boyfriend needed him more than anything.

  
He cries on the way there, tears blurring his vision, but not slowing the car down. If anything, he stepped on the gas a little bit more, making the thirty minute driving in just under twenty.

  
That's when he found out what had happened. Marcus had been in an accident. A bad one. He was told something about a truck, the flipping of car, and a list of injuries, but his head was swimming at that point, still having trouble believing what had exactly happened.

  
Now, he's here, sitting beside his boyfriend's bed, praying that he would wake up soon. It was supposed to be their senior year. Their last year before college and moving out and all of these huge things. This wasn't fair for Marcus. He never thought he would say these words either, but he looked horrible.

  
His head had been shaved of its brown locks during surgery to get glass and pieces of plastic from his skull. His left leg was in a cast, his bruised toes poking out the end, stitches ran across his forehead, his arms, across his neck, and a few more that Damien couldn't see from here, but knew were there after the sponge bath he recieved yesterday from one of the nurses.

  
The first major tube was taken out yesterday, but he still had one through his nose, which was progress. Damien would count his blessings. One of his eyes were swollen shut and the other resting with some dark blue and purple under it. Bruises peppered his olive skin, barely finding a spot where he wasn't black or purple. The coloring was still harsh, the bruises still fresh.

  
It broke Damien's heart into a million pieces just looking at him, knowing he wasn't okay, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that.

  
Marcus's leg was shattered, so he wasn't going to be walking any time soon. His right arm, which was in a matching cast, was practically snapped in half during the accident, getting caught between something when he rolled. Small pieces of glass and plastic had cut through his skull and he had suffered from some bleeding up there, but luckily, he came in quick enough, so they could control it, but it put him into a coma, his brain trying to preserve itself to heal.

  
Under his hospital gown, were over a hundred stitches from where a piece of plastic had impaled his side. During surgery, they had to remove the piece, where it was millimeters from severing an artery.

  
The doctors told them he was lucky to have survived the accident considering the damage it did to his body, so for him just to be alive, even if he was in a coma, they were blessed. It would be a very long recovery process. His leg was shattered and moving around with it once it healed would be painful. Doing simple things would exhaust him because of the damage to his brain, and his arm would take weeks to heal, so he could use it again, and the muscles will have to be broken in again. It would be painful and exhausting, and that was only if he woke up.

  
If he woke up.

  
Damien hated hearing that from the doctors and Marcus's mother last night. Damien would never give up on his boyfriend. There was no way he would ever do that. He couldn't. He loved him far too much. He wasn't about to let him go.

  
Damien slides Marcus's left hand between both of his own, rubbing gently, looking at his pale and swollen face. He wants Marcus to open up his big blue eyes and fall in love again, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. He gets up slowly, moving to sit on the edge of the boyfriend's bed, careful not to disturb his IV or any of the other tubes going through his arm.

  
"You'll be okay. You have to be," Damien says again, squeezing Marcus's hand tightly within his own. He reaches up with one hand, rubbing his thumb across his stitched temple, sniffing back his tears. He's cried enough these past couple of days. He didn't need to cry anymore.

  
Damien lets out a deep breath, feeling a light twitch against his hand. He goes still, his eyes going wide with surprise.

  
"Marcus?" Damien whispers, he gets a barely audible groan in return. "Hey, Baby, it's me," Damien sniffles his tears back, rubbing his temple lightly. Marcus grumbles in return.   
"What? What is it?" Damien grinning wildly. It was just a groan, but it was something. It meant he was awake.

  
"Hurts," Marcus whimpers. "Really bad," Damien swallows thickly, his smile disappearing.

  
"I'll go get your doctor, okay?" Damien offers. Marcus doesn't reply, his eyes still shut, unable to find the energy to open them. Damien squeezes his hand one more time before he's rushing out to find a nurse to come help them.

 

-0-

 

It's another hour of doctors and nurses prodding at his boyfriend before Damien is let back to see him again. Marcus's mother is still at work, refusing to believe that what was going on was true. She had already lost her husband last year, and even the thought of losing her son, was too much. Damien didn't question it. He had better things to worry about than what was going through her head.

  
Marcus is still lying down when he comes in, not a real difference from the last time he saw him, except there's a cup of water now at his bed side. That and there was an extra pillow under his casted leg and a pillow under his broken arm. Damien lets out a light sob of relief, moving to sit in the chair beside him, slipping his fingers through Marcus's. Marcus hisses slightly, but doesn't do anything else. Damien feels a twitch against his own hand and that's enough for him.

  
"Hey," Damien sniffles, petting his forehead gently, from his eyebrow to his hairline.

  
"It hurts," Marcus manages, his voice dry and raspy. Damien nods slowly, having to catch his breath before he said anything else. Otherwise, he would have started sobbing right there and Marcus didn't need to see that.

  
"I know. Do you want me to get a nurse?" Damien tries.

  
"No," Marcus says, those three words clearly winding him quite a bit. One of his eyes are open now, the swollen one obviously still closed. Damien nods. Marcus rolls his head to the side to look at his boyfriend, grimacing at the pain and energy that took. Damien smiles gently, and Marcus attempts to give one back. Marcus starts to take in a deep breath, but quickly regrets it, just ending in a coughing fit, which hurt even worse. Damien stood up as soon as he started wheezing, worry flooding through him.

  
"Hey, hey, hey. Breathe, Marcus," Damien instructs, rubbing over his chest lightly, trying to encourage him to breathe. After a few seconds of trying to calm down, it eventually works and he's back to having zero energy and falling against his pillows, his shoulders going slack.

  
"Mom?" Marcus asks, looking at Damien again, his open eye starting to fall shut.

  
"She'll be here soon," Damien lies, his thumb rubbing against the back of his hand. Marcus starts to nod, but quickly regrets it, just ending in a grimace once again. "Water?"   
"Yeah," Marcus manages. Damien reaches over, taking the Styrofoam cup filled with water from the nightstand and helped Marcus lift his head, carrying more of his weight. He helps him get the straw in his mouth and Marcus sips greedily before falling back to the bed sheets, clearly exhausted. "Thank you."

  
"Of course," Damien nods, returning to his place beside him, their hands joining once more, Damien gripping as if if he let go, Marcus would disappear. "You'll be okay."  
Marcus shakes his head a little, to which Damien squeezes his hand a bit more out of worry, not wanting Marcus to hurt himself even more.

  
"What happened?" Marcus says, his voice barely audible and the loud beeping of his heartbeat monitor didn't seem to help that problem, but it did ease Damien's heart. Knowing, that yes, his heart was beating and Marcus was alive, was enough for him.

  
"You got into a car accident. There was a truck and you flipped your car four times and it was smashed to hell. You're lucky to be alive," Damien scoffs, shaking his head a the thought of losing him, the most important person in his life. Marcus doesn't say anything, he just twitches his hand against Damien's. Damien squeezes back in response.

  
"It'll be a really long process. All of the doctors say so, but I'll be here for you. Every single step of the way, okay? I'm not leaving you. Ever."

  
Marcus looks to his boyfriend, his head falling to the side. Tears were starting to gather in his eyes that he had missed so much as Damien talked. Damien smiles gently.

  
"I love you, Marcus, and I'm so happy that you're okay. We'll get through this, okay? I promise," Damien says softly, nodding his head, not only trying to convince Marcus, but himself too.

  
"I love you too," Marcus says, his voice just above a whisper. Damien smiles gently, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to his forehead, causing Marcus to relax slightly and his fingers to twitch again in Damien's palm, which was all he needed.

  
They had a long road ahead, but they would get there. Together. Damien wasn't going to let him go any time soon. It wasn't in his plans at all. He would be here for Marcus through his recovery. To celebrate the small things and pick him up for the bad things. Their story wasn't over yet and it wouldn't be for a long time.

 


	7. You Raise Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT FROM MIDLIFECRISSIS: Maybe a one-shot where Marcus and Damien go to all of Blaine's senior year school performances and functions and he can't believe they keep showing up.   
> I would love to read anything you can think of in this new little family unit. I'd love to see the family participating in Blaine's senior year - going to see him perform, learning more about his musical abilities, go to the school play, back-to-school night, 
> 
> AND Fickelodeon: I'd also maybe like to see Damien and Marcus meeting Mr. Schue and the New Directions as Blaine's new parents, as I'm sure they'd be at all of his performances and would want to learn as much as they could about this whole show choir thing.
> 
> Yay! Another one! Some of these prompts are almost the same thing, so I hope you don't mind me pushing them together because I really don't want to be too redundant. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy this!!

**SECTIONALS**

  
Damien and Marcus had never been more proud of Blaine in their lives. As soon as the New Directions took a bow, the couple, with Thomas at their feet, were standing up and clapping as loud as they possibly could.

  
They could see from their seats that Blaine was smiling, even with his head bowed and the lights starting to fade. They knew him and they knew what he looked like when he smiled.The curtains started to close and it was time for intermission before they announced winners for Sectionals. Damien heaves Thomas onto his hip and the three exit the auditorium, making their way to the dressing room, which Blaine had already showed them so they could come back and see him before the show and before awards were announced.

  
Marcus knocked on the door before pushing it open to see the New Directions, still dressed in their gold costumes, excited about their performance, all of them clearly looking very proud of themselves

  
"Blainey!" Thomas squeals, squirming from his father's arms and running to his older brother. Blaine turns around from talking to Kurt to look at who was calling his name. His face breaks out into a smile as he kneels down to scoop up the small boy.

  
"Hey Buddy," Blaine chuckles. Kurt smiles gently at the pair. His face always lit up when he saw Blaine and Kurt together and Damien knew exactly what he was thinking. 'He's going to be a great father one day'.

  
"Um, who are you guys?" Mr. Schuester asks, noticing the two strangers as he walked into the room to give his team a pep talk.

  
"Oh sorry. We're Blaine's parents," Damien says quickly, causing Blaine to burst out into a smile and him and Kurt walk over to the trio, Thomas still resting on his hip.

  
"Mr. Schue, this is Marcus and Damien. The ones that I told you about," Blaine clarifies. Schuester smiles brightly.

  
"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Mr. Schuester, Blaine's choir and Spanish teacher," he says, holding his hand out to shake.

  
"We've heard a lot about you," Marcus says, shaking the man's hand. Schuester chuckles.

  
"All good things I hope."

  
"Of course," Blaine says quickly.   
"So, that must make you Thomas," Schuester says, looking at the boy in Blaine's arms. Thomas nods and giggles, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder.

  
"You guys did amazing out there by the way!" Marcus grins brightly. "I was never into show choir in high school and I don't think I've ever seen a performance like that."  
Blaine's face erupts into a smile. Unlike James, Marcus and Damien came to support him. Even if they knew nothing about show choir or singing or anything like that, they still sat in the audience and cheered for him as if they did. He's never had anything like that before in his life and now he understands what he's missed out on.

  
"Thank you," Rachel smiles, hearing the compliment and coming over to the group.

  
"Hi, Rachel," Damien chuckles. Even if the girl drove them absolutely insane sometimes, especially at the hospital, she was Finn's girlfriend and she did have a nice side to her when she felt like bringing it out.

  
"Five minutes," A student says with a headset on and a clipboard under his arm, peaking his head into the doorway to look at Mr. Schuester. Will nods his head.

  
"We better get to our seats then," Marcus says, taking Thomas from Blaine and resting him on his side. Thomas started to pout instantly. He has really grown attached to Blaine. It just proved that Blaine was a great brother and was exactly what Thomas needed in his life.

  
"Hey, buddy, it's okay. As soon as we collect our trophy, I'll be back to you, okay?" Blaine promises. Thomas nods and the room laughs at Blaine's words.

  
"Blaine, you're going to jinx us," Kurt half teases smacking his boyfriend in the shoulder playfully. Blaine smiles.

  
"Oh come on, I know we won this," he shrugs, putting his hands on his hips.

  
"Good confidence, kiddo," Damien winks before they started out for the door.

  
"I'll walk you out," Schuester says, following the couple. They start back towards the auditorium, but Will stops them.

  
"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a quick second?" He asks. The couple shares a look before nodding.

  
"Of course," Damien says, worry evident in his eyes. Will looked concerned, like something happened and it was taking all his energy to say something about it. Damien being Damien, his head instantly went to the worst thoughts about Blaine and Kurt or any one of their friends.

  
"I just-" Schuester starts, but stops, not liking the words coming from his mouth. Marcus looks to his husband, his brows furrowed with worry. "I want to say thank you."

  
"For what?" Marcus asks, letting Thomas wiggle from his arms, but still hold his hand so he didn't run off and get lost in the crowd.

  
"For taking Blaine in. After I found out about how his parents were, I considered taking him in myself. He deserves so much more than that and now he's got it." He pauses.

"When Blaine said he had cancer, my heart dropped because I couldn't believe it. I've dealt with a lot of things so far, but never cancer in a young kid. I swear my heart stopped because these guys are like my own children. I didn't know what to do or what to say to him, but I'm glad that you guys did, because it very obviously helped and you guys got him through that. So, thank you."

  
"We would do it again in a heartbeat," Damien says, giving the teacher a small smirk. Schuester smiles, his hands on his hips as he looked down at the floor, probably to hide the tears in his eyes.

  
"You gave him Glee club and that's saved him before we even met him, so we should be thanking you too. Without it, he never would have met Kurt or half of his friends, so thank you, Mr. Schuester."

 

"Please, call me Will," he says, a small smile on his face as he looked up at the couple, who were also smiling.

  
"If there's anything that you need help with, we're more than happy to do it. Blaine never really had those parents who volunteered and late is better than never. We just wanna be there for him as much as we can," Damien says. Schuester's grin grows at his words, his heart growing at least a size. These men really had a lot of love to give.

  
"Even if we really don't know a lot about show choir," Marcus adds, shrugging his shoulders.

  
"You'll get the hang of it," Schuester promises. The therapist smile and nods his head, hoping he was right.

  
"Scheuster! Let's go win!" Puck cheers, coming up behind his choir teacher and patting his back, the rest of the New Directions following.

  
"Alright, I'm coming," the choir teacher laughs, "You heard the man," Will shrugs, causing Damien and Marcus to chuckle lightly.

  
"It was nice meeting you, Will," Marcus smiles back at him, waving a little before they turned around the head back to their seats to watch the awards.

  
**REHEARSAL**

  
Laughter was the only thing they could hear coming from Blaine's bedroom upstairs. They didn't know quite what they were doing because rehearsing for the school play probably usually doesn't involve so much laughter, but it just made Damien and Marcus smile from their spots on the couch.

  
"Kurt!" They hear Blaine giggle loudly.

  
"What are they doing up there?" Marcus asks, turning to Damien, with a small smile and his bushy eyebrows furrowed. Damien shrugs.

  
"I don't know," he laughs, shaking his head.

  
It's a few more minutes before they hear from the boys again, this time it was the sound of the piano in Blaine's room, playing some upbeat tune from Hairspray that neither of them recognized. Blaine and Kurt were teaching them a bit abut Broadway, musicals, and show choir, but it would take a little work before they were masters like the pair of them. They hear Blaine's voice first.

  
_"Hey old friend let's look back_   
_On the crazy clothes we wore_   
_Ain't it fun to look back_   
_And to see it's all been done before"_

  
They knew Blaine could sing. They knew he was a tenor, he can play guitar, piano, ukulele, drums, and the violin, and they also knew that Kurt and Blaine had a duet this year for Nationals. They got most of that information from Kurt and Will, but some of it did come just from watching Blaine. He really was talented. Incredibly and so was Kurt. Kurt would often come over and within an hour they were listening to the two sing and dance in Blaine's room together.

  
_"'Cause it's so clear every year we get stronger_   
_What's gone is gone, the past is the past_   
_Turn the radio up and then hit the gas 'cause"_

  
They listen together as Kurt takes over the next verse. Thomas didn't mind hearing them either. He was still sat on the floor of the living room, coloring in his favorite coloring book, humming a tune of his own. Good thing too because Blaine was a musical being and wherever he went, music followed him.

  
The parents expect to hear a third verse, but instead they hear the piano play a few wrong keys and soon Kurt is giggling and yelling at his boyfriend, playfully of course.

  
"Blaine!" He giggles. Then silence. Nothing followed. Damien scrunches his brows together.

  
"You don't think they're-" Damien trails off.

  
"I hope not," Marcus says. "They can do that Burt's house. I don't like thinking about our son having sex in our house," Marcus adds teasingly, making Damien smile.

  
"I'll go check on them," Damien says, pushing himself off the couch and starting up the stairs slowly. He hears a bit more laughing coming from Blaine's room, the door only open a crack. Damien scrunches his brows, really hoping he's not about to walk in on something horrible. He knocks gently on the door before pushing it open all the way.

  
The scene looked bad. Blaine was sitting on top of his boyfriend, who was laying on his bed, tears running down his cheeks, but a bright smile on his face. The more that Damien looked though, he realized that Blaine had his hands at Kurt's sides, tickling as best he could, causing the boy under him to squirm. It was, thankfully, totally harmless.

  
"Damien!" Kurt says. Blaine snaps his head towards the door, quickly jumping off his boyfriend.

  
"Hey Dad," Blaine says. Damien smiles at the name. He didn't call Marcus and Damien dad or father a lot, but sometimes they would catch him doing it and it would always bring a smile to their faces.

  
"Hey. You guys still rehearsing?" He asks, a smirk on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest, one eyebrow higher than the other.

  
"We were until Blaine attacked me and started tickling me," Kurt says, playfully rolling his eyes at the boy. Blaine grins. He loved to get that reaction from his boyfriend.

  
"Well, you guys sounded good until the attack happened," Damien teases, making both of the blush a little and chuckle. "I'll let you guys finish rehearsing. Dinner should be done in an hour or so," he adds, giving the young couple a wink before leaving them alone once more, leaving the door only a crack.

  
**HAIRSPRAY**

  
They have never been more proud of Blaine in their lives. Well, that's a lie. Nothing will trump the moment they found out he was in remission, but this was close. He was taking his bow, wearing his hair up in a coif, a suit on, and sweat dripping down his face.

  
Not only had Blaine gotten the lead as Link, but he was fantastic at it. His voice gave them chills and his acting was impressive. Kurt got the part of Corny, but he was happy with it, because he actually wanted that part and he was just as fantastic. Damien and Marcus were proud of them both. Burt was too if his loud whistling for his three boys and even louder clapping were any sign.

  
The group of kids all link hands and take their final bows, raising their hands in the air then bowing when they go down. All of them had bright smiles on their faces, happy that their opening night went as well as it did.

  
As soon as the house lights came up and the cast members started to come down the steps, Blaine, Kurt, and Finn made a beeline for their parents.

  
"You did so amazing, Buddy!" Burt cheers, wrapping his son in for a hug. Carole does the same for Finn, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, leaving a lip gloss stain, much to Finn's dismay.

  
"Hey!" Blaine exclaims, Marcus attacking him in a hug, squeezing him tightly.

  
"Ugh, we're so proud of you, Blaine," Marcus says, patting his back and pouring all of his love into the hug.

  
As soon as Marcus pulls back, Thomas is tugging on his brother's pants, asking to be held. Blaine of course picks him up and puts him on his hip.

  
"Blainey you're like a movie star!" He cheers, causing the group to laugh.

  
"You liked it then?"

  
"Yeah, but your hair looks funny," Thomas pouts, looking at the sixties styled hair that was pushed up to look just like Link. Everyone laughs at the little boy's comment, because he wasn't wrong. Blaine being out in public with not a drop of gel and hairspray instead was very rare.

  
"Wow, thanks, Buddy," Blaine teases, playfully rolling his eyes. Thomas giggles, pecking Blaine's cheek with a loud sound effect and hiding his face into his brother's shoulder.   
"Alright, here. You deserve these," Damien grins, holding a boquet of red roses out to the teenager.

  
"Oh my gosh! These are beautiful! Thank you!" Blaine gasps, taking in a large breath to smell the roses before letting Thomas do the same. Damien grins brightly.

  
"We wanted to congratulate you on your opening night because you guys did fantastic," Damien says, looking to the other two boys as well.

  
"Don't worry, Kurt. We got you and Finn some too," Carole chuckles, grabbing the two boquets of roses from her now empty seat and handing them to her boys.

  
"Awe, thank you so much," Kurt smiles, wrapping his step-mother in for a hug. Carole grins, patting his back lovingly and pecking his cheek.

  
"Of course, Sweetie. You guys did amazing. All of you," she smiles, moving to give Blaine a hug too.

  
"Ooh, Blaine, Finn, we need some pictures in our costumes and with our flowers," Kurt says, looking to the two boys. Finn groans, but Blaine smiles. No one expected anything more either. Kurt hands his phone off to Carole and they start out the door to the lobby for a good picture.

  
They push past the crowd and back towards the entrance. Carole snaps a few with of the three boys, one with just Kurt, one with only Blaine, and a few with Kurt and Blaine.

Damien does the same thing with his own phone, getting ones of all of them, with the couple, some with Thomas and Blaine, and some more of just Blaine and of just Kurt.

  
It took longer than expected just because Kurt had to make sure the pictures were perfect and up to par, but they really weren't in any hurry.

  
"Alright, why don't you guys go get changed and then we can head to Breadstixs. I'm buying," Marcus smiles when the last picture is taken and all phones have returned to pockets.

  
"Yes!" Finn cheers, pumping his fist in the air. The group laughs at the boy, while Kurt rolls his eyes, mumbling about how Finn was just a typical boy under his breath.

  
"Hurry! We'll be waiting," Marcus calls after them. The three boys nod before hurrying back to the dressing room to change from their costumes, remove their makeup, Blaine had to get his hair back to normal, and they put on the clothes they had on this morning.

 


	8. They Sound Like Bad People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY mmb2004: I would love to read additional one shots especially one between coop and his parents 
> 
> and
> 
> midlifecrissis : I think we need to check in and see what Cooper has been up to lately. Maybe it's time for a visit.
> 
> Okay, so I'm still writing. Obviously, but I have a lot of other works that have been requesting sequels and updates, so this might slow down a little bit, but it won't be permanent. I have a crap load of prompts left for this verse, and I won't stop until I run out of prompts from you guys and if I run out of ideas for one shots myself, and I have a few, but your guys' requests are more important to me. Enjoy this one! :-)

Why was he here? He didn't want to be here at all, but for some reason, he was parked in the driveway of his childhood home, playing with his keys as a distraction.

  
His dad was home and so was his mom. That in itself was a recipe for disaster. It was about mid afternoon, so James was bound to be drunk off his ass already.

  
Cooper almost puts his keys back into the ignition and pulls out of the driveway, never wanting to return again, but then he remembers why he's here. Blaine forgot a box of his things and he needed its contents. Blaine made a huge deal about it and practically cried when he first realized it was missing. There was no way Cooper was going to let his little brother back into this toxic household. Blaine still wasn't at a hundred percent better, there's no way he would be able to stand up for himself, so Cooper said he would do it for him.

  
"Damnit," Cooper groans, making the quick decision to unbuckle his seat belt and get out of the car, much like tearing off a band-aid. He stuff his keys back into his jeans and adjusts his jacket, popping the collar to try and make him look a little more intimidating. It sounded stupid, but he's seen people do it in movies all the time and it worked for them, so hopefully it would work for him.

  
His fist hesitates over the door. There was no going back after this. After he knocks, they'll know he's here and that'll be the end of it. He can't just run out. His dad wouldn't let him and he knew it.

  
"For Blaine," he whispers to himself, letting his knuckles bang on the dark oak door. He hears his mother's heels from the other side and her voice, saying something, but he can't hear what exactly. He hears the click of the lock next and soon the door is being pulled open by the one and only, Pamela Anderson.

  
She didn't look much different than she did three months ago. She had on a very tight, bright red skirt, that showed off her slim figure and went halfway down to knees. A white blouse was placed on top, with lace on the long sleeves and very low cut, showing too much cleavage for Cooper to see on his mother. Of course, her hair was done, new lighter highlights put into the roots and fluffed out with a hair dryer. Lastly, she had on a pair of nude colored, six inch heels, making her just as tall as her son.

  
"Cooper!" She gasps, covering her mouth with his nicely manicured fingers. Cooper gives her a small smile, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "What are you doing here, Sweetie?" He cringes at the name, hating that she called him that and not because he was an adult anymore, but because she left them.

  
"I need to collect some of Blaine's stuff. He forgot a few things," Cooper answers, nodding his head slowly. Pam's smile fades instantly, her expression quickly turning solemn as if Blaine was dead or something, which Cooper understood because he wasn't coming back here again. Cooper would make sure of that and so would Burt, Kurt, Damien, and Marcus. His parents didn't deserve to see him.

  
"Oh okay. Come on in," Pamela says, putting on a small, fake smile so she can get through this. Cooper doesn't return it, he just walks in when she steps aside and looks around the house. He didn't know where his father was, but he knew he was home because his car was parked out front. He was probably sleeping off a hangover from last night.

  
"It's in his room, so I'm gonna go grab it and I'll be out of here," Cooper says, giving his mother a nod when she turned back around from shutting the door. Pam nods with him, wrapping her arms around herself. He could tell she was fighting off tears, but Cooper didn't really care. After all of the shit that woman has put them through, maybe she should cry for awhile, just like they did throughout their childhood and she could understand how they felt growing up with her and her husband.

  
The actor turns back around on his heels and starts up the steps slowly. The pictures on the wall had changed. When you went up the stairs, there used to be family portraits, pictures of the boys in their different activities, and one with their parents, but only ones of them remained. The rest had been changed out by probably James.

  
The only pictures that remained were ones of the couple. Some were from when they first met, others were from their wedding, but the pictures of Cooper and Blaine had disappeared. Cooper can just see his dad getting upset that they didn't need him and that they left, then having a temper tantrum and throwing the pictures down the stairs. It's not that far off from what he's done before.

  
Cooper tries to ignore this though, and continues up the steps. His parents' bedroom door was closed, which usually meant that James was in there, sleeping off a hangover. Cooper had been right. The actor ignores that too though and instead heads right into Blaine's old room, wanting to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. he didn't want to talk to his dad even for a second.

  
Blaine's room was practically empty, the bed had been stripped of its sheets, the nightstands and dresser were all cleared off, and the posters have been taken off the wall. All of those things moved to Damien and Marcus's house, sitting in Blaine's new, safe bedroom.

  
Cooper sighs heavily. Even if Blaine was safe, it was hard to see his room like this. It hurt thinking about how bad things got and that Blaine had to move before he got hurt any more. It broke Cooper's heart and he just wishes he had come home earlier and saw how bad things were and took Blaine to LA with him. Not that Kurt would let him do that anyway, but it was an option. It was a better option than living here with an alcoholic abuser and an oblivious, scared ditz.

  
The eldest Anderson shakes his head and heads for the closet. He opens up the door and pulls on the string on the center of the small room. All of the shelves were empty, but the floor was not. Under the last shelf, sitting on the carpet, was a box, just as Blaine had instructed. It was pretty small. A little bigger than a shoe box, but somehow Blaine had forgotten it. It's easy to miss though when it's quite hidden like that.

  
He kneels down, sliding the box from under the shelves and flipping the top up. Inside were things Cooper knew nothing about and didn't quite understand their importance. There was a NYADA brochure, a Warbler's pin, a sheet of music entitled "Candles", a cassette tape with "Blackbird" written in sloppy handwriting one side, the DVD to Moulin Rouge, and a golden, plastic sceptor. Why was any of this stuff important? Blaine had cried when he realized it was missing and he was a wreck, begging to go home and get it, and it just seemed like a box of worthless junk. He doesn't question it any more though. He tucks the box under his arm and shuts the light off, hoping to get out of the house without having to talk to his mother any longer and without seeing his father even for a second.

  
Cooper goes to walk out the doorway, but he hears fighting from his parent's bedroom.

  
"Why the hell would you let him inside our home?!" His father screams.

  
"He's our son!" Pamela yells back. Cooper's face goes blank. He can run past them. He can run past them, then make it to his car, and peel out of the driveway before James even got down the stairs.

  
He sucks in a deep breath, making sure the box was closed tight, and started running down the hall, his boots clicking loudly as he did so.

  
"Get your ass back here!" James yells, stumbling into the hallway, but Cooper was already down the stairs and opening the front door, sprinting to his car. The actor tosses the box into the back seat and goes to open his driver's side door, but someone was already behind him, pushing his head to hit against the top of the car. He groans in pain, bringing a hand up to his nose, it coming back covered in blood.

  
"Why the fuck were you in my house? Why are you on my property, you piece of shit?" James asks, kneeling down to look at his son eye to eye, screaming at his son.  
"Taking care of your other son because you didn't want to," Cooper bites, now sitting on the ground, leaning against the driver's side door. James scowls at the man. Without thinking, Cooper spits at his father, splattering a mixture of blood and spit onto his olive face. James shuts his eyes, wiping his hand over his face.

  
"We tried taking care of that ungrateful son of a bitch, but he still left. We wanted him to leave because he's no better than you and I can't stand either of you. You've done nothing but make my life miserable since the day you came out of your mother." James says darkly, his upper lip turned over with disgust.

  
"James! Stop! Please!" Pam yells from the front porch, tears rushing down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. James doesn't take his eyes off his son, glaring at him intensely.

  
"You gonna hit me again?" Cooper scoffs, shaking his head at his father. "Do it. You've done worse to me and a shit ton worse to my brother. That makes you the piece of shit, not us. It's not our fault we were born into a family full of inconsiderate, abusive, alcoholics. We didn't choose to become Andersons." James scowls at the boy, bringing his fist back to sock Cooper's jaw. Cooper snaps his head to the side from impact. He checks his mouth for blood, and when it comes back clean, he lets out a soft chuckle before looking back at his dad.

  
"Maybe if you could keep that dick of yours in your pants and could control yourself, we wouldn't be in your life. That's on you. Not us. Don't blame us for your shitty choices. We don't want you as our father any more than you want us as your sons."

  
He makes another blow to Cooper's nose, but his nose is practically numb by now, so it didn't matter to him. He couldn't really feel it anyway.

  
"I hope that makes you feel better. You know, proving my point," Cooper smirks. Another blow to cheek before James grabs the actor by his jacket and pulls him up, their faces centimeters apart.

  
"Get the fuck off my property. If I even see a glimpse of you or that fag you like protecting, I will shoot you and ask questions later," He threatens in a deep, dark voice. "Come near me again and I'll fucking kill you, got it?"

  
"Yes sir," Cooper says, still having a small smirk on his face, but he tried to hide it from his father. He didn't want to get hit a fifth time. James then drops him onto the ground again and storms back to the house, brushing past his wife and slamming the door in her face.

  
"You can really pick 'em, Mom," Cooper scoffs, heaving himself off the ground and sliding into his car. Cooper wasn't going to waste any time wallowing in self pity. He grabs a box of tissues from his backseat and starts to clean up his face on the way back to Damien and Marcus's house.

 


	9. I'm so Excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY MIDLIFECRISSIS: the lasting effect of chemo on "things". That would be an interesting topic for Blaine to bring up with his new parents when he gets back from New York. 
> 
> AND
> 
> POTTERS_FOURTRIS: Could I suggest a one shot of Blaine awkwardly talking to Damien/Marcus about his issues getting an erection

Blaine mumbles to himself, trying to go through what he was abut to say to his parents. He's been deciding if he wanted to tell them about this at all, but Damien was a nurse, and he did need some medical advice. Maybe what happened wasn't normal. What if there was something wrong with him? He should talk to Damien. He really didn't want to though. Damien and Marcus were still his parents and that meant he was going to have to tell his parents that he and Kurt were having sex and he really didn't feel like telling them that. It was still embarrassing as hell.

  
"Blaine? Are you alright?" The singer snaps his head towards the door to his bedroom, seeing Damien standing there with one eyebrow raised higher than the other and leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He must have just gotten home because he was still wearing his uniform, he looked exhausted, and his low pony-tail was starting to come out, fly away framing his face.

  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm totally fine," Blaine says quickly, putting his hands on his hips and nodding his head. Damien raises one of his eyebrows at the boy, clearly not believing him one bit.

  
"No, you're really not. Talk to me," Damien sighs heavily, leaning against the door frame. He wasn't leaving any time soon. Blaine looks down at his feet, letting out a dark sigh, trying to come up with some kind of story, some bullshit reason to be upset or nervous, other than the fact that he couldn't get an erection.

  
"Blaine," Damien tries again, cocking his head to the side. Blaine groans, tossing his head back to look at the ceiling. His father just smiles at him, letting him take this in his own time. Something was clearly wrong and it must be hard to talk about because Blaine seemed to be struggling.

  
"I have a....medical question," Blaine starts, finally turning his head to look at the nurse. Damien's face falls.

  
"Okay. Let's go downstairs and talk," he says, not really giving Blaine a true choice. Damien was worried. He wasn't going downstairs for Blaine's sake, but for his own. You know, in case it's bad news and he passes out. He'd rather it be in a chair than onto the hard wood floors that covered the entire house. Blaine groans a little, but falls his father down the stairs and into the kitchen. Marcus was already sitting at the kitchen table, going through some paperwork with a cup of coffee to his right. Blaine's gotten used to the fact that Marcus and Damien will drink coffee all day long, no matter what the hour is, even if it was eight PM like tonight.

  
"Hey, what's going on?" Marcus asks, looking up from his papers and pushing his glasses back up his nose to look at the pair.

  
"Blaine needs to talk to us about something," Damien replies, taking the empty seat next to his husband, while Blaine sits across from them. Hearing the tone of voice his husband was using, Marcus puts his pen down and shuffles the papers together so they sat in a stack and were no longer a distraction to him. They were making this way scarier than it really was. It wasn't scary, it was just irritating and a giant cockblock.

  
"Are you okay?" Marcus asks, worry taking over his facial expression.

  
"Yes!" Blaine says quickly, letting out a laugh. "Yes, I am totally fine. Well, not really, there is one thing wrong," the singer adds, looking down at his hands which were clasped together on the wooden table.

  
"Okay, when Kurt and I were in New York last week, something happened-or really didn't happen," he scrunches his brows together, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of his parents, refusing to look them in the eye. It was weird talking about this with his parents. Very, very weird.

  
"Did someone say something?" Marcus asks, looking at his son with concern. Blaine could see the nerves practically radiating off of him.

  
"No. No one said anything. The trip was amazing, it's just-" he pauses, scrunching his face up. He really didn't want to talk about this with his parents. It was really weird. Too weird. "Ugh, well, when we-uh-we got back to the hotel room, we were-uh-happy. We were really happy."

  
His palms were sweating and the looks that his parents were giving him were not helping. They both looked very, very confused instead of concerned. Concern was still there, but it was covered by complete and utter confusion so Blaine continued, against better judgement.

  
"We were really happy, so we decided to-uh-how do I put this-celebrated?" Blaine looks up at the two men, waiting for them to say something, but they both still looked confused, like Blaine was talking gibberish.

  
"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Damien asks, shaking his head slowly at the boy.

  
"Ugh, okay, we got back to the hotel room, we were both really, really happy, so we got in bed and wanted to celebrate," he tries again, looking up at them as he speaks. He pauses, waiting for one of them to understand. Marcus is the one who understands it first.

  
"Are you talking about sex?" Marcus asks, lowering his eyebrows at the boy.

  
"Yeah," Blaine says slowly. The couple exchanges a look before looking back at their son.

  
"Okay, go on," Damien says, his face turning from confusion back to his business face that he always had when he was helping one of his patients.

  
"It didn't go well," Blaine says, looking up at the ceiling.

  
"You guys had bad sex? That's the problem?" Marcus questions, cocking his head to the side.

  
"No. We didn't have-uh-sex at all. We couldn't," he pauses. "Well, I couldn't," he adds, shifting in his seat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable again. Realization dawns on Damien quickly after that.

  
"I'm guessing you had problems getting an erection?" He guesses. Blaine groans, hiding his face in his arms, which were resting on the table. Damien and Marcus share another look and chuckle a little at the boy's reaction. Blaine groans again, nodding his head.

  
"Well, that's totally normal," Damien shrugs, nodding his head at the boy.

  
"When will it stop? Like, when will I be able to-you know," Blaine asks awkwardly.

  
"Well, it depends," Damien shrugs, clearly having no problem talking about this with his son. He has done it a countless amount of times with other teenage patients. "You went through some harsh rounds of chemo, Blaine. For most people, it takes a few months before that's even a thought, let alone a possibility," Damien shrugs. Blaine groans, letting his forehead hit the table.

  
"Yeah, it's gonna be rough on those teenage hormones of yours," Marcus sighs, letting out a light chuckle at Blaine's reaction, causing Damien to smile and for Blaine to groan loudly from embarrassment again.

  
"Oh my God," Blaine grumbles, his voice muffled by his elbow.

  
"For some people, they will always have problems with getting an erection and it just never goes away," Damien says, with a small smile on his face. Blaine picks his head up quickly.

  
"What?! No, no, no, no. That cannot happen." As soon as the words come from his mouth, he's cringing again, realizing what he just said to his parents and the image that he was setting for himself. He covers his face with his hands once more. Both of the men just laugh though. Full on, belly aching laughter was pouring from their mouths. Blaine's cheeks turn a dark crimson at that.

  
"Don't worry about that, Blaine," Damien laughs, wiping tears from under his eyes. "You are young, very young, so you shouldn't have to worry about that."

  
"Okay," Blaine says quietly, peeking at his parents from between his fingers.

  
"Just give it a couple of months, but don't take any pills or do anything else to your penis to get an erection though. Don't push it," Damien says seriously, feeling as if he was talking to a patient once more. Blaine groans at his words, shaking his head.

  
"I won't," Blaine says, his voice muffled by his hands.

  
"You could hurt yourself or stop the possibility of ever being able to-"

  
"Okay, okay. I got it," Blaine sighs heavily, leaning back in his chair. Damien and Marcus both laugh again, Damien shaking his head.

  
"So, you guys are having sex?" Marcus questions, his face turning serious once more. Blaine groans, but nods his head, really not wanting to talk about this anymore. Not like he did in the beginning anyway.

  
"Are you guys being safe? Using condoms and lube and-" Marcus starts, but Blaine cuts him off.

  
"Yes! Yup, we are doing all of that and we will continue to. I promise," Blaine says, clearing out his throat. Marcus sits back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"Okay, good. If you have any questions or anything like that, you know you can always come to us. We're pretty much masters at that by now," Damien shrugs. Blaine groans and fake gags, shaking his head.

  
"Oh God. My parents having sex. No, no, no, no," he shakes his head quickly. "Can I go now?"

  
"Yeah, you can go," Marcus says through laughter, laughing just as hard as his husband. As soon as the words fall from his mouth, Blaine is pushing his chair back and hurrying out the door and up the steps to his room.

  
"Well, that was fun," Damien chuckles, earning a nod from his husband.

  
"Yeah, it was. We've never had to parent a teenager yet, but this is pretty great so far," Marcus teases. Damien laughs again, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his husband's cheek.

 


	10. Pain into Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: I would love to read where, instead of just saying, "Hey, I had these stomach aches, and it turned out to be cancer," we get to see how it all started, why it manage to get so advanced before they got it checked out, possibly denial or just Blaine not being able to get his parents' attention or be taken seriously.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys.....I'm so sorry. I know it's been way too long. My computer died, I started school again, and I've just been exhausted. I haven't had a lot of down time. Not enough to sit down and write a chapter, but I have a new computer, I'm getting things under control, and I want to start writing again.  
> I understand that you guys are probably frustrated and a little mad at me, but please understand, I am a person with things to do outside of Archive of Our Own. Don't get me wrong, I love to write, and I probably always will, but this isn't my entire life. I'm going to school, I have a job, I have a relationship, and other people in my life that I have to support. Please don't be too mad at me, please. Just be patient with me. I hope I didn't lose too many readers and enjoy this next part.

"Do you wanna try and eat something?" Kurt asks his boyfriend, who was sitting between his legs, on his left side, curled up against the counter tenor.

"No. I just wanna lay here with you," Blaine grumbles, nuzzling his nose into the leg of Kurt's jeans. Kurt sighs heavily, continuing to rub at Blaine's back through his sweater vest. Blaine curls in a bit more on himself, applying more pressure to his stomach, which was bothering him yet again tonight.

"Honey, you'll feel better if you eat something," Kurt promises, brushing hair from his boyfriend's forehead with the tips of his fingers, sending shivers down Blaine's back. Good ones.

"The thought of food makes me sick," Blaine replies, his voice muffled by Kurt's jeans, refusing to look back up at his boyfriend. If he looked at him, he would get lost in those big blue-grey eyes and would oblige, but he really didn’t want to eat.

"We should call your mom."

"No," Blaine snaps, going stiff in his arms, considering pulling back, but not doing it. Kurt sighs heavily, unable to help but roll his eyes a little.

"She won't mind. She wants you to be healthy too," Kurt argues, continuing to comfort his boyfriend by rubbing his back gently with the heels of his hands per Blaine’s request.

"They're just stomach aches. It's not a big deal, Kurt," Blaine mumbles, nuzzling his nose against his leg once more. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

For the past month, Blaine has been getting these stomach aches. He's had to miss more than one day of school and more than two glee club rehearsals. He even cancelled a date with Kurt, who came over anyway to take care of his sick boyfriend. He wasn’t getting out of it that easily.

They had the same routine every time this happened. Yes, it has happened so many times that they now have a routine. Blaine would call Kurt, if he wasn't already over, and Kurt would bring soup, Disney movies, and one of his sweatshirts for Blaine to slip into. Usually, Blaine would eat his soup on the couch with Kurt, curled up against his side and tucked into his borrowed sweatshirt, but not today. Today, Blaine didn't even get out of bed to greet Kurt and instead texted him that it was open and he could come upstairs. Kurt brought soup, but it was practically ice cold sitting on Blaine's nightstand now and the Disney movies were forgotten in Kurt's bag. The Little Mermaid, which was one of Blaine’s favorites was sitting in the bottom of the bag, which concerned Kurt more than anything. You know Blaine wasn’t feeling well if he didn’t want to watch The Little Mermaid or sing along to “Under the Sea”.

Kurt asked him every time to tell his mother, and Blaine did, but she didn't seem bothered by it. She told him to try drinking some Sprite or Vernor's and resting upstairs, but that was it. Blaine stopped telling her when he was in pain, despite the fact that the aches were only getting worse and not better, no matter what he tried. He was at a loss. If his own mother wasn’t going to help him, who was? Beside Kurt of course. Kurt was always different.

"I will take you to the hospital myself," Kurt threatens, moving to slide out from under his boyfriend, but Blaine tugged on his arm, sinking into his lap so he couldn't get out of bed, no matter how hard he tried. Blaine wasn’t going to let it happen.

"It's starting to go away again," he lies, "Don't worry. Let's take a nap and by the time I wake up, I'll be perfectly fine," Blaine looks up at his said boyfriend, giving him the best reassuring smile he could muster, which must have been better than he thought because Kurt slid back into his place under the former Warbler and grabbed one of the throw blankets from the end of the bed, tucking Blaine into a blanket burrito, which of course caused the tenor to chuckle lightly and snuggle farther into his love.

It wasn’t that Kurt believed that it was getting better, but arguing with the boy for another hour would not do him any good. Maybe at least letting him rest and take a nap might help. It was worth a shot. Kurt was at a loss and didn’t know what to do for him anymore. They’ve dried heating pads, hot water bottles, Pepto Bismol, and everything else that Carole had recommended, but they got no result. If anything, the Pepto Bismol, just made his stomach ache worse and caused it to start turning again.

Kurt considered just making an appointment himself or talking to Pamela on his own, but he knew how upset Blaine would get. It’s not like he would go to the appointment or listen to his mother if it wasn’t on his own terms. Blaine was stubborn like that. It always happened this way though. Blaine would get sick, he would ignore the problem, then it would get out of hand and he would be out from school or glee club for good couple weeks. It didn’t happen often, but it happened enough for it to be a pattern and for it to drive his boyfriend totally insane.

 

-0-

 

He needed to tell his mom, beg her to understand. He knew that. He knew it when the stomach aches didn’t go away after a week and only continued to get worse. He knew it was more than just a stomach ache or food poisoning when he spent almost an entire Saturday night by the toilet, puking his guts out. He never told Kurt about that. When Kurt called for their nightly Facetime, he ignored it and said he fell asleep the next morning. Blaine tried to tell his mother, but she just wrote it off as the flu and had him stay home for a couple days. Other than that, nothing has been done. Today wasn’t any different. Nothing had been done and Blaine was still miserable.

“Hey Mom, I’m home,” Blaine calls through the foyer, toeing off his Tom’s, and hanging his coat up on the hook beside the door with the rest of them.

“Hey sweetie,” Pam replies from her spot at the kitchen island, a glass of wine in her hand, despite the fact it wasn’t even four PM yet. Her son continues through the house and to the kitchen to join the woman, laying his bag on the granite top. Mrs. Anderson reaches into the bowl of strawberries in front of her and popped one into her mouth.

“How was school?” She asks, her mouth full of the strawberry goodness.

“Same old same old,” the teen shrugs casually, grabbing a flavored water from inside the fridge door. As soon as the stainless steel door shuts again, the familiar stabbing pain shot through his stomach once again. The tenor groans gently, putting on hand of his aching stomach and leaning on the counter with the other, his face scrunched up with pain and a little annoyance. Pam looks up at her son for a brief second, sees he’s uncomfortable, and shifts her weight from one stiletto heel to the other, looking back down at her magazine as if she didn’t see anything at all.

“Mom, can you schedule an appointment for me?” Blaine asks for about the millionth time in the past few months.

“For what, Honey?” His mother asks, not even bothering to look up at him and instead just takes a large, deep breath and flips the magazine page once more.

“The stomach aches, Mom,” Blaine clarifies, “I think something might be really wrong.”

“You should ask your father. You’re on his insurance anyway, Sweetheart.”

“Ask me what?” As if he was waiting for his name, James Anderson made his usual silent entrance into the house and was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen, removing his suit jacket and hanging it over one of the breakfast bar stools.

Both of the other Andersons freeze, looking up at him for only a second before Pam went back to her magazine, taking another strawberry and Blaine cleared his throat, tapping his fingernail on the water bottle cap.

“Blaine has a question for you,” Pam says, the volume of her voice going down about ten notches. Blaine shoots his head up, looking at the woman with shock. He shouldn’t be shocked considering she’s done this a million times since he was able to say his first word.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” James asks, grabbing a scotch glass from the cupboard and taking a heavy breath. He obviously didn’t give a shit about what Blaine had to say.

“I need a doctor’s appointment,” Blaine says quietly, refusing to look up at his dad. His dad always had that effect on him. The confident boy he was when he stepped outside this house curled back into his shell and became that scared little boy once more.

“For what? You look fine to me,” the man sighs, obviously not impressed. Blaine chooses to ignore that and continue.

“I’ve been having really bad stomach aches. I-“

“Everyone gets stomach aches, Blaine. Don’t be so over dramatic.” James pours himself a glass of auburn liquid, grabbing a couple ice cubes from the freezer.

“I’m not being over dramatic. Dad, I think something’s wrong with me.”

“Yeah? Me too,” the businessman mumbles the last part under his breath, but everyone still heard it. They’d have to be deaf not to hear it. He always made little comments like that. Ever since Blaine was a little boy.

“No, these aren’t normal stomach aches. I’ve been having them for a few weeks now and they’re not getting better. They’re just getting worse. They’re make me vomit and Kurt’s worried about me too. He thinks I should-“

“I don’t give a shit about what Kurt thinks you should do. You don’t listen to me; so why should you listen to him. You think he’s smarter than me?” James says Kurt’s name like it’s poison, like just saying it was going to make him throw up.

“Well, I do because he cares about me more than you do!” Blaine argues, slamming his water bottle onto the granite counter top, causing Pam to jump. James looks up slowly from his scotch and stares Blaine dead in the eyes. The boy’s heart practically stops right there, his eyes going wide.

“You don’t need a goddamn doctor’s appointment. There’s nothing wrong with you. Not a single thing besides the fact that you’re a queer. That’s it. Grow up and get your stupid stomach aches under control. Don’t be a little baby. Now, go up to your room and take a fricking Tylenol like the rest of us,” James says, his voice low, but his eyes stern. Blaine swallows thickly, clutching the water bottle in his hand once more, clearing his throat. He looks up at his mother, hoping she would say something, hoping she would do something, but like always, she doesn’t. Her hands just shake as she turns the magazine page one more time and brings her wine glass to her lips.

The former Warbler nods once, brushing past his father, grabbing his bag from the counter, and hiking up the stairs, two at a time. As soon as he enters his room, he shuts his door behind him, softly, knowing that if he slammed it, his dad would come up and hurt him in more than just an emotional way. He locks it behind him, tossing his bag and water onto his bed.

It’s always been like this and it always will be. It wasn’t going to get any better. He knew that. Not while he was here anyway. The only way things were going to change is if he moves out with Kurt and gets the hell out of Lima. It would happen one day, but not today. Today, he was stuck curled up in his blankets, wishing the stomach ache to go away and talking to his boyfriend over the phone until he fell asleep.

He just really hoped these stomach pains would go away. It would make dealing with the rest of this a lot easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the begining, if you have a prompt, leave it in the comments and I will make sure to do them! Leave me a comment if you don't have a prompt and let me know what you think! Don't forget to leave a kudos as well to let me known that you enjoy these! Thank you guys so much for your support and I love you!!


End file.
